


Divergence

by regina_stellaris



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: Realization comes to Khadgar in the middle of the night. He wants to share the knowledge.Anduin just wants to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the random thoughts that pop into my own head on weird occasions, sometimes coming to me right when I'm on the verge of sleep. 
> 
> My ideas on the origin of the Warcraft Movie!verse.

It's the middle of the night when Khadgar shakes Anduin awake.

The warrior is sure that something's happened, ready to jump off the bed, but Khadgar holds him down, assuring him that everything is fine.

"Sorry," the mage says a little sheepishly, the blanket barely covering his naked form. Anduin's sleepy mind approves of the sight, "I just finally realized what the difference is!"

"The difference?", Anduin yawns and stretches, before he settles down on the sheets again, dragging Khadgar to his side. The young man obliges happily, throwing an arm over the warrior's chest, "I may still be asleep, 'cause I don't know what you're talking about."

"You remember the conversation I've had with Archmage Khadgar?"

"Oh, not again," Anduin groans, his head sinks into the cushion, "Didn't I prove to you a few hours ago that I'm not interested in him? Repeatedly?"

"I don't mean _that_ conversation," Khadgar blushes and looks away in shame. A few days ago, a magical anomaly near Karazhan had spit out three people from a different universe; a male goblin by the name of Gazlowe, a human male named Baros Alexston and the aforementioned Archmage Khadgar, who, according to his claims, was supposed to drop his two companions off on an alternate Draenor and had just miscalculated his spell. Khadgar had been shocked to find himself face to face with an older version of himself, which, despite their differences, had been quite ... handsome. Dangerously so.

He'd been afraid that Anduin would see this the same way and decide to leave the younger Khadgar for someone his age, so he'd kept his interactions with the older mage extremely impersonal, trying to close himself off emotionally.

It worked until the moment the archmage had demanded seeing Anduin Lothar, only to embrace the warrior like an old friend, _like a lover_. Khadgar had seen red and proceeded to stomp out of his hiding place, stepping between the two and yelling into the older man's face to let go of "his" lover right now.

The following conversation had been the most embarrassing of his life.

But all had been well in the end. The Archmage had laughed kindly upon learning of Khadgar's jealousy and assured the young man that he was not here to steal his lover away. When the younger mage finally believed the words, they both had proceeded to lose themselves in discussions about every topic imaginable. Especially the question of how their universe came to be had been interesting, to say the least.

"We discussed some possibilities," Khadgar comes back from reminiscing, stroking over Anduin's chest and tangling their limbs together. The warrior himself rests a hand in Khadgar's hair and massages his scalp, "Why our universes diverse so much. In his world, for example, you've had no children and no sister whatsoever-"

"Khadgar, you don't have to repeat all that. I was there and listened to you two fawn over each other after you got your act together", his tone is annoyed, but he kisses Khadgar on the forehead, "Just skip to your revelation so that we can go back to sleep, okay?"

"Alright," Khadgar grumbles, "I think the moment our universe was created was the day of Alodi's conception."

"Alodi?", Anduin is sure he's heard the name before.

"Yes, Alodi. The being that told me how to fight Medivh, the one in the cube."

"Oh, yeah," Anduin is still unsure of who it is, but Khadgar will probably illiterate this theory of his tomorrow in greater detail, so he will ask him then, "What about Alodi's conception?"

"Well," Khadgar licks his lips before continuing, "In the archmage's world, Alodi is male, while she's female in this. I think that was the time our universe was created when Alodi was conceived not as male, but as a female."

"So, what you're trying to say is that this reality only exists because of the unsure chance of someone conceiving a girl rather than a boy?"

"Yes," Khadgar is delighted that Anduin gets his concept, "That's exactly it."

"And you woke me up just to tell me that?"

"Er ... yeah?"

"Khadgar," Anduin says dangerously before turning around, pulling the blanket up around him, "Go to sleep."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, send them to me. You can contact me on tumblr under the name regina stellaris. 
> 
> (I don't know how to create a link in the notes :( )


End file.
